This invention relates to a system provided with a a plurality of fuzzy controllers each of which receives as an input a signal representing one or a plurality of controlled variables from a controlled system, executes fuzzy inferential reasoning in accordance with predetermined rules using prescribed membership functions, and outputs a definite value as a manipulated variable regarding the controlled system.
A conventional fuzzy controller is of the stand-alone type, in which a single such controller controls a controlled system. Consequently, in a case where a control system which includes a controlled system is complicated and massive in size, control cannot be carried out by using several fuzzy controllers and operating them in cooperative fashion. Hence, a problem in the art is that only a comparatively simple, small-scale controlled system can be subjected to fuzzy control.